My Hime
by zaniasrani
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid baru di KHS. Tapi kenapa di hari pertamanya dia sudah berani mencium Hyuuga Hinata?/ Hinata pernah mengalami amnesia hingga ia melupakan ingatan tentang pertemuan Sasuke dengannya. Pertemuan penuh kehangatan dibawah hujan/ "A-aku menyukai orang lain."/"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, hime."/ Chap 2 is up/ Bad Summary/ happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**JUDUL:MY HIME **

**BY **

**ZANI ASRANI **

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto **

**RATE:T **

**GENRE:ROMANCE,HURT/COMFORT **

** .BAHASA ANCUR .NOT **  
** KEHANCURAN LAIN NYA XD **

**Sebelumnya saya mau bilang kalau fic ini adalah fic pertama yang saya buat, jadi mohon maaf kalo ancur. fic ini dibuat di note fb. Idenya pasaran banget xD. Jadi intinya sebenarnya aku itu nekat banget publish fic ini di ffn, tapi aku harap ga akan seburuk itu :)**

**HAPPY READING ^,^ **

.

Pagi ini begitu tenang dan damai. Bunga-bunga bermekaran indah disertai harumnya yang begitu mempesona, membuat pagi ini menjadi lebih sempurna. Sang mentari pun sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dan mulai memberikan sinarnya pada semua makhluk hidup.

Tapi semua keindahan, ketenangan, dan kesempurnaan itu tidak berlaku di suatu ruangan sebuah sekolah menengah atas, yaitu di Konoha High School, karena disana sedang ribut tentang murid baru yang akan menempati kelas tersebut.

"Eeeh, kamu tau ga Ten? Hari ini akan ada murid baru disini," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Ino.

"Iya aku juga dengar itu. Kira-kira, laki-laki atau perempuan yah?" tanya gadis yang bercepol dua.

"Aku harap dia laki-laki dan tampan, hhe," gurau Ino sambil senyam senyum.

"Huuuh kamu itu. Memangnya Sai-mu itu mau di kemanakan, haaah?"

"Hhe Ten-ten aku kan cuma bercanda, Sai tetap nomor satu."

"Isshh berlebihan sekali." Tenten mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

"Biarin aja, daripada kamu belum punya pacar," ejek Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Punya kok,"

"Siapa? Kakak sepupu Hinata? Dia kan belum tentu suka sama kamu, hha," ejek Ino yang semakin menjadi.

"Eh Ino,koq ngomong gituh, hiks-hiks." Ten-ten pundung di pojok saat mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Ja-jangan pundung dong Tenten, aku kan cuma bercanda. Aduh bagaimana ini?" Ino sedikit kebingungan melihat Tenten yang pundung.

"Iya Tenten jangan dimasukan kedalam hati omongan Ino," ucap seorang gadis bermata lavender dari arah pintu masuk kelas.

"Eh Hinata? baru datang? Tumben terlambat, ada apa?" tanya Ino sedikit heran, karena biasanya Hinata selalu _ontime_ datang ke sekolah.

"Eh i-iya Ino, semalam aku belajar terlalu larut untuk nanti ujian, jadi aku bangun kesiangan," jelas Hinata sambil meletakan tas di meja.

"Rajin sekali Hinata, padahal ujian masih lama, kalau aku sih santai-santai aja, hhe," ucap ino sambil cengengesan.

"Ya jelas lah Hinata rajin beda sekali kan dengan kamu, yang tau nya cuma cowo dan belanja, dan juga dan-dan," sindir Tenten yang bangkit dari pundungnya (?).

"Ih Tenten, haah sudahlah." Ino mengalah atas perdebatannya dengan Tenten. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Hinata katanya bakal ada murid baru disini." tanya Ino

"Mu-murid baru? umm aku baru tau, memang dari mana?

"Aku juga ga tau, tapi aku harap dia tampan, hhe."

"Kumat deh,"

"Biarin," ucap Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ten-ten.

"Su-sudahla, kalian ini," lerai Hinata.

"Iya-iya, eh Hinata lihat itu Naruto," ucap Ten-ten dan Ino berbarengan.

Dalam sekejap wajah Hinata menampakan semburat merah di pipinya. Hinata memang selalu seperti itu jika bertemu atau mendengar nama Naruto, karena sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Namun selama ini pemuda itu tak menyadari perasaan Hinata. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, tapi Hinata terlalu takut, malu, dan gugup bila harus mengatakan itu. Bahkan pernah dia mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaannya itu, tapi belum sampai pada inti pembicaraan Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu pingsan karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa gugup yang begitu besar di hatinya.

"Hai Naruto..." sapa Ino dan Ten-ten berbarengan lagi.

Ya mereka memang sengaja menyapa Naruto didepan Hinata, itu agar membuat Hinata mempunyai keberanian untuk bisa menyapa Naruto seperti mereka berdua, mereka juga terkadang suka menggoda atau menjahili Hinata dengan cara membuatnya tersipu malu seperti tadi.

"Oh, hai Ino, Ten-ten,,, umm selamat pagi Hinata," sapa Naruto.

"Hei dia menyapamu, ayo jawab!" bisik Ino ke Hinata

"Eehh iya se-selamat pa-pagi U-uzumaki," jawab Hinata gugup

"Kau ini formal sekali panggil saja Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong kau kesiangan, tumben sekali, eh?"

"I-iya Na-naruto-kun."

**KRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG...**

BEL BERBUNYI.

Semua siswa dikelas langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, begitu pula Hinata dan teman-temannya, tentu saja Naruto juga.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak..." ucap seorang guru yang memakai masker.

"PAGI _SENSEI_!" jawab semua murid serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, hei kau, jangan berdiri diluar terus, ayo masuk!" pinta sang guru padanya.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi terdengar suara kenop pintu yang di buka.

**CKLEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK,**

Pintu di buka.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Jejak kai dari murid baru itu begitu terdengar, karena susana kelas mendadak sunyi. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

HENING

HENING

HENING

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAMPAN SEKALI DIA,,,"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE AKU MENCINTAI MU,,,"_

_"AKU SUKA KAMUU,,,"_

_"ENAK SAJA DIA MILIK KU,,,"_

_"BUKAN! DIA MILIKKU,,,"_

_"AAHHH TAMPAN NYA..."_

"Ruangan yang tadinya sepi menjadi sangat ribut karena kehadiran seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu," gumam Kakashi.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut! Sasuke kau kan baru disini, kau bisa pilih siapa pun yang kau mau untuk menemanimu nanti dan memberitahumu informasi tentang sekolah ini. Silahkan pilih siapa?"

Keributan semakin menjadi-jadi saat guru yang selalu memakai masker itu selesai mengutarakan hal itu.

_"SASUKE, PILIH AKU,,,"_

_"JANGAN MENDING SAMA AKU AJA,,,"_

_"AKU, AKU, AKU..."_

"Stooooooooooooooooooooooooppppppppppppp,,,,"ucap Kakashi lantang.

Dalam sekejap ruangan tersebut kembali hening dan sunyi.

"Silahkan tunjuk siapa yang kau pilih, Sasuke?" ucap Kakashi.

"Dia... " ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Oh, ok Hinata, nanti tolong temani Sasuke berkeliling sekolah ini yah!" pinta Kakashi.

"A-apa? aku _sensei_?"

"Iya, sekarang kau duduk di belakang Hinata yah Sasuke..."

"Hn."

Sasuke pun berjalan kearah bangku yang ada di belakang Hinata. Sebelumnya ia sempat memberikan sebuah senyum tipis pada Hinata. Senyum yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

_skiptime_

"U-uchiha-san, ini ruangan laboratorium,,, dan di sebelah sana adalah ruangan musik dan di depannya ruang kesenian... sudah jelas kan?" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hnn"

"Da-dari tadi hn terus, ya sudah aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sudah tau kan kelas Uchiha-san?"

"Tunggu..." Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan memegang tangannya dan langsung mendorongnya halus ke dinding yang ada di dekatnya. Hingga kini Hinata terkurung diantara dua tangan Sasuke.

"Eehh apa-apaan ini? Kau kenapa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata panik. Seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke terus mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata.

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata tanpa izin. Tentu saja ia terkejut sampai tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saking kagetnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai kecil ke arah Hinata.

"Terimakasih, HIME..."

Setelah itu pemuda Uchiha itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam membeku.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**a/n: hay saya balik dengan fic dengan judul baru, hha xD . Semoga fic ini ga seburuk yang ku kira yah :). ok, minat buat RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Waktu itu, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Saat dimana hujan turun dengan derasnya. Waktu itu usiaku baru dua belas tahun. Aku yang baru pulang sekolah sedang menunggu mobil jemputanku tiba. Teman-temanku semuanya sudah pulang lebih dulu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jemputanku terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya. Itu cukup membuatku kesal, karena aku tidak suka menunggu._

_Ku hembuskan nafasku sembari menggosok-gosokan tanganku satu sama lain untuk menghasilkan sedikit rasa hangat di tengah kedinginan karena hujan. Sungguh menyebalkan keadaan ini._

_Hujan turun semakin deras, dan aku masih menunggu dengan kegiatanku yang masih sama seperti tadi. Dari kejauhan aku melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahku, sepertinya mereka akan melewati tempatku. Benar saja. Satu orang wanita dewasa dan satu anak perempuan yang seusia denganku lewat sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku bisa menebak kalau mereka itu ibu dan anak. Yah, tentu saja karena wajah mereka mirip, rambut dan matanya. Anak perempuan itu menoleh kepadaku, dan dengan spontan, aku yang tadi diam-diam memperhatikannya pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, dan berusaha bersikap tak peduli. Bisa kudengar bisik-bisik antara dia dan ibunya. Entahlah apa yang dibicarakannya, mungkin saja tentangku, hahaha aku jadi ingin tertawa sendiri karena kenarsisan yang tiba-tiba menyerang jiwa Uchihaku._

_Aku masih belum merubah posisiku. Sampai kurasa ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku berbalik, dan melihat. Ternyata dia, gadis itu ada di depanku. Dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk: entah itu malu atau takut. Ia bertanya._

_"Ma-maaf, apa kau sendirian?" tanyanya. Aku tak menjawab, mataku hanya menatap penuh tanya pada gadis yang memiliki mata yang menurutku sedikit aneh, hampir semuanya putih dan baru pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sadar akan tatapanku, ia semakin menunduk._

_"A-aku tidak berniat menganggumu. I-itu, aku hanya..."_

_"Apa yang kau mau? Apa kau pernah mengenalku" potongku dengan pertanyaan yang datar dan dingin. Dia terdiam, namun tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Apa aku menakutinya? Ok mungkin iya karena nada berbicaraku memang sedikit dingin dan itu membuat kesan bahwa aku ini galak. Well, aku hanya suka bersikap dingin, tapi itu berbeda dengan galak!. Sejujurnya aku ingin lebih lembut bicara pada gadis yang terlihat cengeng ini, tapi salahkan mulutku yang tak bisa mengontrolnya. _

_Ku perhatikan dia lagi. Kini tangannya mulai bergerak melepas sesuatu di lehernya. Perlahan ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mencoba menatapku. Tatapan yang lembut dan tulus, aku jadi sedikit merasa aneh karena tatapan itu. Dia mulai berbicara lagi._

_"Mu-mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu, ta-tapi..." Ia memberikan jeda untuk berjinjit, menyamakan tinggi badannya denganku. Dengan lembut ia memasangkan syal ungu yang tadi di pakainya di leherku. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam bingung melihat apa yang dilakukannya._

_"A-aku ingin melakukan ini. Ka-kau sendiri dan pasti kedinginan." Itu benar Aku memang sendiri dan kedinginan tapi, ah sebenarnya siapa dia?_

_"Hime." panggil suara lain dari kejauhan. Aku tau itu suara ibunya yang sedari tadi menunggu dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari kami._

_"A-aku harus pergi." Aku menahan tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi._

_"Kau, syal..." Kata-kataku sangat ambigu namun dia memahaminya. Dia tersenyum lembut._

_"Ja-jangan khawatir, ada ibu disampingku. Sy-syal itu untuk menemanimu. Se-semoga bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu." Setelah itu ia pergi kembali ke ibunya, dan meninggalkanku. Satu hal yang kutangkap dari kejadian barusan adalah, dia peduli. Yah, gadis itu peduli padahal ia tak mengenalku. Ia begitu tulus, sampai membuat perasaan aneh muncul lagi di hatiku. Satu hal yang kurutuki atas kejadian tadi. Aku belum sempat berterimakasih. Bodoh sekali bukan aku ini._

_"Tuan muda, maaf atas keterlambatannya." Suara yang berasal dari belakangku itu mampu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang gadis tadi. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa beruntung karena supirku terlambat hari ini. Niatku untuk memarahinya pun sudah tak ada lagi. Aku bergumam kecil, lalu memasuki dan duduk di kursi mobil._

_Ku genggam syal ungu sederhana itu. Ditengah hujan dia datang. Memberi sebuah kehangatan yang menenangkan. Jiwa ini, pikiran ini, perasaan ini. Walau sebentar tapi aku ingin terus mengingatnya dan kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Walau keadaan semakin sulit karena setelah itu keluarga kami pindah keluar negri untuk mengurusi bisnis ayahku. Tapi aku akan terus mencari dirimu. Semua tentangmu. Meskipun aku harus melakukan hal yang ku benci. Menunggu._

"Hime," gumamnya pelan.

Baru saja laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu mengingat kembali masalalunya, dimana ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi Hinata sendiri bahkan tak ingat padanya. Sasuke bisa menerima itu, karena dari hasil informasi yang dia cari tentang gadis ini, ia mendapatkan Hinata pernah mengalami _Amnesia Dissosiasi_. _Amnesia dissosiasi_ sendiri merupakan fenomena psikologi dimana memori dibentuk, tetapi tidak mampu untuk diingat kembali. Jenis amnesia ini berhubungan dengan pengalaman traumatik, misalnya karena disiksa atau mengalami kecelakaan. Hinata pernah mengalami kecelakaan bersama ibunya. Dia selamat, namun ibunya tewas. Karena menyaksikan langsung kehilangan orang yang disayangi, ia mengalami trauma dan syok berat bahkan sempat sakit dan koma beberapa hari. Karena itulah sebagian memori otaknya melupakan sebagian hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dan memori itu adalah tentangnya. Walau kecewa tapi Sasuke dapat menerima tentang Hinata yang melupakannya di masalalu. Ia tidak akan mengingatkan gadis itu tentang masalalunya jika itu akan membuatnya sakit karena mengingat kenangan tentang ibunya juga. Dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Pertemuan baru dan kisah baru_._

"Dan sebagai langkah awal aku akan menemanimu piket, Hime."

**My Hime **

**by **

**Zani asrani **

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, ANEH, DLL. **

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

**. **

Pagi ini, gadis berambut _indigo_ tersebut sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Suasananya cukup sepi karena ini memang masih pagi bagi anak sekolah untuk datang ke kelasnya. Hinata datang sepagi ini karena hari ini ia mendapat giliran piket. Karena pada dasarnya Hinata itu rajin, jadi ia datang lebih awal di banding teman-teman satu kelompok piketnya.

Tugas pun ia mulai dengan merapihkan meja guru terlebih dahulu. Ditengah kegiatannya itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang benar-benar membuatnya kaget dan kesal karena tingkah laku anak baru yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia di cium oleh orang yang belum dia kenal? Dan apa maksud dari perilaku si Uchiha itu?Bukan kah itu tidak sopan, ia kan? Tapi gadis berambut panjang itu juga bersyukur karena tak ada yang melihat kejadian kemarin. Bayangkan saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang baru sehari masuk sudah mendapat banyak fans. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika para fans itu tau jika kemarin Sasuke menciumnya: walau di pipi tapi tetap saja itu sesuatu (?). Ah membayangkan saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

"Semoga tidak berurusan lagi dengannya."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Eh?" _Refleks,_ Hinata menoleh kearah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang datang sepagi ini jika dia sedang piket.

"Si-siapa itu? tanya Hinata penasaran. Orang tadi: yang berdiri di tiang pintu pun kemudian masuk kedalam dan perlahan kakinya pun berjalan ke arah gadis Hyuuga itu. Ekspresi kaget pun langsung hadir di wajah ayu Hinata saat tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa, hmm Hime?" tanya balik suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ok, tadi Hinata memang memikirkan tentang pemuda yang sedang berjalan kearahnya ini. Tapi dia tidak berharap bertemu seawal ini dengannya, tidak sama sekali! Bahkan sebaliknya, ia ingin menghindarinya. Oh sungguh pagi yang sial bagimu Hyuuga Hinata!

"Ke-kenapa ada disin? Ja-jangan mendekat!" pinta Hinata karena Sasuke terus mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata sendiri terus berjalan mundur agar jaraknya dan Sasuke tidak semakin dekat. Namun sayang, karena tak memperhatikan di sekitarnya, dia malah menabrak dinding. Sasuke menyeringai, dan Hinata mendapat firasat buruk.

"Hanya ingin mendekat, kenapa, tidak boleh?" Sasuke sudah ada di depan Hinata. Dengan cepat ia meletakan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh gadis bermata lavender itu. Mengurungnya agar ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Sekarang, Hinata tak bisa melarikan diri lagi, karena posisinya benar-benar terpojok.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata yang cukup ketakutan karena tingkah Sasuke. Bagi pemuda itu sendiri, ekspresi Hinata sangat lucu. Ia jadi ingin berbuat lebih padanya.

"Aku harus adil. Jadi aku ingin bagian disini juga mendapat perlakuan seperti kemarin," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda sambil menunjuk bibir Hinata. Alarm peringatan di otak Hinata berbunyi semakin keras. Ia harus melarikan diri, tapi bagaimama bisa?

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Kini ia ada di tengah situasi yang sangat menegangkan. Apakah hal yang kemarin akan terulang kembali? batin Hinata.

"Kenapa memejamkan mata? Apa kau berpikir aku akan mencium-mu?" Ucapan Sasuke itu berhasil membuat Hinata membuka matanya lagi. Kini ia hanya memandang bingung pada Sasuke.

"Bu-bukannya, ta-tadi kau berniat u-untuk..."

"Mencium mu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Ah atau jangan-jangan kau menginginkan itu dariku, Hime?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada jail, yang membuat Hinata semakin malu. Kini wajah putri sulung Hyuuga itu sudah sangat merah.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu," sangkal Hinata sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Menghindari tatapan aneh dari _onyx_ Sasuke.

"La-lagi pula Sasuke-san tidak boleh melakukan itu padaku." Walau masih terbata, tapi suara Hinata tak bergetar seperti tadi. Sasuke tau itu, dan Sasuke juga tau kalimat yang di lontarkan Hinata barusan adalah sebuah penolakan secara halus.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajah Hinata. Lalu ia mengarahkan lagi wajah cantik itu agar bisa berhadapan kembali dengannya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kita tak ada hubungan?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku."_ Lavender_ itu membulat saat mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Ia menatap _onyx_ itu dalam, berharap menemukan sebuah kebohongan disana. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun yang ditemukannya.

"Jadilah milikku," ucap Sasuke lagi penuh penekanan.

"Ti-tidak bisa." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak menyukai mu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ja-jangan memak..." Kata-kata Hnata terputus karena di dahului oleh ucapan pemuda raven itu.

"Jawab saja! Kenapa kau tidak menyukai ku Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke sedikit membentak. Hinata sendiri tersentak atas ucapan pemuda dan menundukan kepala, lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ka-karena aku... aku mencintai pria lain, dan aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia tidak menyadarinya, aku akan terus mempertahan kan perasaanku ini padanya, karena menurutku dia adalah pria yang luar biasa," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia berkata dengan sangat tulus tentang perasaannya pada pria lain di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ucapan Hinata barusan seperti mantra yang mampu melemahkannya. Bahkan tangannya yang tadi memegang dagu Hinata pun terlepas. Hal ini di manfaatkan baik oleh gadis itu. Ia berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku. Ia benar-benar tak bergeming sedikit pun. Kini banyak sekali pertanyaan di benak bungsu Uchiha itu.

Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya, Hime?

Dan apa yang terakhir kau bilang? Ada pria lain yang lebih luar biasa selain aku, Uchiha Sasuke? Itu konyol!

Mata kelamnya menatap pada pintu keluar yang tadi dilewati Hinata. Kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hime, kau memang sangat menarik."

.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba, dan dengan tiba-tiba pula turun hujan sangat deras. Padahal ini masih dalam musim panas. Hinata sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Pasalnya ia tak menyediakan persiapan karena tak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Sebelumnya ia mendapat pesan singkat dari supir pribadinya bahwa ia tak bisa menjemput Hinata karena harus mengantarkan berkas penting pada ayahnya, yang tadi tertinggal di rumah. Al-hasil, ia harus pulang naik bus. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah jika saja tidak hujan. Jarak sekolah ke terminal cukup jauh ditambah hujan yang deras membuatnya harus menunggu sampai air dari langit ini berhenti membasahi bumi. Ah andai ada payung, pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah.

"Semuanya sudah pulang, sepi sekali," gumamnya pelan sambil memainkan tetesan air hujan di telapak tangannya.

Sebenarnya ia tak membenci hujan, hanya saja kali ini hujan itu datang dalam kondisi yang salah bagi Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa berharap semoga hujannya bisa cepat reda.

Kegiatan memainkan airnya terhenti saat ia mendengar ada suara bariton yang menyapanya. Dan ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hay Hinata," sapa seorang pemuda. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena gugup, pelan-pelan Hinata membalikan badannya, menghadap pada sosok yang tadi menyapanya.

"Eh, ha-hay Na-naruto-kun," balas Hinata dengan gugup, karena yang menyapa adalah pemuda yang dia taksir.

"Menunggu hujan reda yah? tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia juga menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

"Hime..."

Seorang pemuda lain menghampiri mereka, dan Hinata sudah tau itu suara siapa.

Kenapa dia ada disini.

"Anak baru, hay, menunggu hujan reda juga yah," sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak! Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Oh kita belum bekenalan yah. Kenal kan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk. Sasuke hanya bergumam kecil untuk menanggapinya.

"Eh Hinata." panggil Naruto, Hinata menoleh kearahnya.

"I-iya,"

"Mau ikut ak-" Ucapan Naruto terputus karena Sasuke lebih dulu memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

"Le-lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-san?" protes Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Kita pulang, pakai mobilku!" ajak atau lebih tepatnya perintah pemuda raven itu, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan erangan penolakan Hinata.

"Aku keduluan," ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Ma-maksud Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu pulang bersama," ungkap Naruto. Hinata sendiri tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Tapi ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

"A-aku akan ikut bersama Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata malu-malu. Namun ekspresi itu berubah saat dengan cepat Sasuke memegang tangannya lebih erat.

"Kau pulang denganku!" Kalimat itu di ucapkan dengan penuh pemaksaan dan penekanan.

"Ta-tapi,,,"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak! Ayo pergi!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik paksa tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia meraskan hal yang sesak. Dan rasa itu mulai muncul ketika Uchiha Sasuke hadir.

"Perasaan ini lagi."

.

Sasuke dan Hinata: yang diseret Sasuke, pergi menuju parkiran sekolah. Dengan segera pemuda Uchiha itu membuka pintu mobil supaya Hinata masuk. Walaupun menolak, tapi Hinata tidak bisa apa-apa. Jadi terpaksa ia menuruti Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sasuke menjalan kan mobilnya. Saat di perjalanan, ia memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, si Uzumaki itu yang kau suka?" Wajah Hinata langsung berubah merah saat mendengar nama 'Uzumaki'.

"Da-darimana Sasuke-san tau?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tertulis jelas di wajahmu, Hi-me." ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Hinata menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari tatapan aneh dari Sasuke. Ia juga malu, karena rahasianya di ketahui Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang pemuda itu luar biasa di banding aku, dia biasa saja, malah terlihat bodoh," ucap Sasuke dengan entengnya. Jelas saja Hinata yang mendengar itu tak terima.

"Ja- jangan berbicara seperti itu, jangan menghina Naruto-kun!"

"Hnn,"

"Sa-sasuke-san juga tidak punya hak untuk memaksaku pulang denganmu," protes Hinata. Sasuke tak menanggapi omongan Hinata. Ia malah menyatakan pernyataan yang sukses membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke datar namun sangat tulus. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan aneh. Walau sedikit kasar, Sasuke sangat tulus, ia tahu itu. Pernyataan yang baru saja keluar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya cukup merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh terpengaruh!

"Su-sudah, to-tolong hentikan mobilnya, aku mau turun disini!" pinta Hinata. Sasuke pun menurutinya.

"Hnn, ini rumah mu?"

"Yah, d-dan terimakasih atas tumpangan paksaannya," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimatnya. Hinata pun keluar dari mobil Sasuke

**BLUUUUUUUG**

Terdengar suara pintu mobil yang dibanting Hinata. Hinata pun masuk ke rumahnya, dan sempat melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku benar-benar akan membuatmu menyukaiku, HIME."

.

**Tbc**

.  
**a/n:**

**Gimana chapter2? pasti sangat aneh dan gaje, haha xD . Dan maafkan saya jika penjelasan tentang Amnesia Hinata aneh xD. Ok kita balas review dulu :D**

**SH always: Terimakasih udah suka dan ini udah update :)**

**hinatauchiha69: Aku harap ini udah termasuk update cepat. Terimakasih :)**

**Hanae Chan: Ini udah update, terimakasih :)**

**Rinss: Sasuke itu gapapa, cuma author aja yang seenak jidat bikin dia kenapa-napa, haha xD terimakasih :)**

** : Salam kenal juga :). Terimakasih, jangan panggil senpai yah :)**

**Syuchi hyu: Semoga di chp ini semua pertanyannya terjawab. Kalau masih ada uneg-uneg ungkapin aja :D. Terimakasih :)**

**Fujiwara hana: Terimakasih dan ini udah update, semoga suka :D**

**Hinata Kazumi Hyuuga: Semoga chp ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kazumi-san yah. Terimakasih :)**

**Clara Merisa: Aku harap chp 2 ini deskripsinya lebih banyak. Semoga suka dan terimakasih :) . Aku harap ini termasuk update kilat :)**

**SweetMafia9: Hahaha xD . Sasu emang nakal tapi aku suka xD . Terimakasih yah semangatnya :)**

**Terimakasih semuanya :). RnR yah :)**


End file.
